


Cliff, Marry, Screw

by KelinciHutan



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelinciHutan/pseuds/KelinciHutan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis' flagship team muses over the important questions of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliff, Marry, Screw

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a game of “Cliff, Marry, Screw” on Fandom!Secrets one day.

“Oh, I've got one,” Rodney said, looking pleased. “Wraith, replicator, goa'uld.”

There was a long pause.

“Would throwing a wraith off a cliff hurt it that much?” Ronan finally asked.

“More importantly, can you have sex with a Replicator?” John asked from his place at the helm of the jumper.

“A human-form one…maybe,” Rodney said, trailing off as he realized that no one had verified whether human-form Replicators had the appropriate parts.

“But we all agree in marrying the goa'uld?” Teyla asked.

“Sure,” John shrugged. “You could strangle them while they're asleep.”


End file.
